EPIK FACEOFFS 3: EPIK RESCUE BATTLE!!!
Press this to return to the hub zone. EPIK FACEOFFS 3: EPIK RESCUE BATTLE is different then the epik faceoffs before this. This time, everyone is working togethor to save someone who has been kidnapped: Meap! We have infiltrated the lair, and now we must fight the evil guards!!! How to Play Meap has been kidnapped this time, and we have to save him! But instead of being ourselves, we are going to roleplay as one of the people on the list! So then, when the creator of the page makes a section for example, Sonic (good guy) VS. Aunt Steve (Bad Guy), the person who is Sonic will battle the person who is Aunt Steve, and they can't choose who they fight or when. Kind of interesting. And you can also play as a bad guy if you are mischevious. Now play the game and either save or kidnap Meap! Rules *You must use stuff that has to do with the character you chose. *If no one chooses to be evil, Mochlum will be all of the evil people. *No gore. *You can only take a maximum of 50 HPs at a time. *Each person has 200 HPs. *You can get more HPs if another good or bad guy donates some to you. *If you have been chosen for a battle, I will leave a message on your talk page. *If someone doesn't respond to an attack in 24 hours, they're out. *You can be more then one person if no one applies to be a certain person. Each user can have at the most three people. *Neutrals can fight in any battle, but they '''help '''each team instead of '''fight '''each team. Roles Hero *Sheriff Woody = Kh2cool *Buzz Lightyear = Kh2cool *Phineas = Mochlum *Ferb = Tornadospeed *Spongebob = Spongebob *Patrick = Tornadospeed *Mordecai = Redsox1099 *Rigby = Kh2cool *Sonic = Faves3000 *Knuckles = *Snoopy = *Complien = CC00 (a Voodoll) *Mario = Ultimatehero *Luigi = Faves3000 *Mickey Mouse = *Winnie the Pooh = *Zelda = *Link = Gray Pea Shooter *Max = SonicAndKnuckles *May = SonicAndKnuckles *Finn The Human = Faves3000 *Jake The Dog = *1979 NBC Peacock = ME! Villains *Dr. Doofenshmirtz = CC00 *Norm = Mochlum *Squidward =Faves3000 *Mr. Krabs = *Benson = *Yeti = Thatanimeguy *Eggman = *Ginosaji= Thatanimeguy *Shadow = Tornadospeed *Woodstock = *Majora= Thatanimeguy *Evil Complien = *Bowser =Faves3000 *Koopa = *Pete = *Hephalump = *Shadow Pokemon = Thatanimeguy *Darby= *A*** Ketchup (Ash's brother) = *1986 NBC Peacock = NFC (Non fighting characters) *Ash Ketchum *Donald Duck *Kevien the Zebra Neutral *Armos = Gray Pea Shooter *Arwing = *Pickles =Faves3000 *E.T. = *Harry Potter = Mochlum *Darth Vader = *Chuck Norris= Battles Battle #1 Mario: It's-a-me, Mario! But anyway, the bad guys will not win! (throws exploding mushroom) (From a erie cloud of smoke mario made, comes the even erier Ginosaji, who, with his dual spoons secondaries and wooden spoon primary and face of evil, already shows the mustached italian plumber he will show no mercy) Mario: And who are you supposed to be? (Without second thought, Ginosaji uses his metal spoon and hits Mario's face and knocks him back two spaces) Mario: (Nose bleeding) *wipes blood* You Moma-F**ker! FIGHT Mario: Peach will be rescued! Wait, it's Meap, not Peach. Well, I was just used to rescuing Peach. (falls off a cliff into a Piranha Plant's mouth and pulls parachute zip) All man. Help! Genosaji: *gives evil, demnted stare of doom* Woody:(Strings May up by his pull string) How you like them apples May Dawn: You jerk! Mordecai:(Uses golf cart to ram into Shadow whose body accidentily hits May) *To May* Sorry 'bout that! Ice King: THIS IS MY DOMAIN! Finn:No its NOOOT!!!!(Kicks Ice King IN THE BEARD :o) Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Works! Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Epik Pages Category:Epic Battles Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Spongebob Category:Regular Show Category:Sonic Category:Snoopy Category:Compliens Category:Mario Category:Disney Category:Zelda Category:Meap Category:Pokemon Category:Aliens Category:Pickles Category:Harry Potter Category:Movies Category:Epic Works!